1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planetarium, particularly to an operation of a planetarium apparatus and its simulation functions.
A planetarium apparatus has been generally used to project a state of star fields, constellations, and celestial bodies or to simulate their various movements not only as observed from the earth but also from other planets or any viewpoint in space. It is essential for an operator to be aware of his exact position to conduct a precise operation and to give an appropriate explanation, but the more complex the simulation becomes, the more difficult it gets to recognize the present position of viewing.
2. Description of Related Art
In a prior art, the operator's present position is normally recognized by displaying numerical data regarding positional relationships between star fields, constellations, and celestial bodies with respect to each other. Such numerical data are, however, often not easily understandable even to the operator, much less to general viewers, and thus the operator, let alone the viewers, might fall into confusion caused by the imprecise recognition of their present position. The operator is thus required of much skill in order to prevent an erroneous operation, simulation, or explanation caused by such confusion. The viewers' lack of comprehension can spoil their zest for learning astronomy or they may lose interest in this field.